A wide variety of fluid discharge valves are known in the art, designed for fitting on different fluid systems and configured for different purposes e.g. pressure control, discharge of residual gas within a liquid in the system, etc.
For example, a gas purge valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,838 directed to a gas purge valve comprising a housing formed with an inlet and an outlet formed with a valve seating, and a sealing assembly comprising a sealing member displaceable between an open position and a closed position. The sealing assembly is supported by an external support lever mechanism extending outside the housing, to thereby displace the sealing assembly into sealing engagement with the valve seating at the closed position.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,608 directed to a gas purge valve comprising a valve housing that has a valve inlet and major and minor valve outlets, a valve partition mounted in the housing divides the housing into a first chamber communicating with the valve inlet and a second chamber that communicates with the minor valve outlet.